Kurohana Clan
Kurohana Clan ---- The Kurohana clan, formerly a strong noble clan of Amegakure. After conflict however, the clan was severely deminished and scattered itself among the shinobi world, but a large group migrated to Konoha, and in recent years, became an official Konoha clan. Overview The clan's origins lie, far back, started a few generations before Naruto and his generation's adventures. They were originally a Hidden Rain clan. They were considered the best medics in the shinobi world, as the entire clan was gifted in and extensively mastered Medical ninjutsu. Any medical jutsu known, someone in the Kurohana clan knew it. They were gifted with immense chakra and well developed chakra control, so they could preform as top tier medical nin, which is why many young Kurohana were wanted in the Rain's ninja academy, so they could' pair as many of these "Medics from kami" (This was their moniker known by many nations in the shinobi world) in 3 person teams as possible. The Kurohana clan's distinguishing feature, are their strange, naturally purple eyes, and unless someone married outside of the clan, the children tend to have dark skin. Most of the Kurohana prefer to wear the clan symbol on some article of clothing. Outside of the participating nations, not many knew of the small war between the Sand and the Rain. The sand wanted to attempt to capture a few Kurohana and harness their kekkei genkai for themselves, and on multiple occasions, made attempts at doing so. The Rain did not take this well and went to war with the Sand. Many of the Kurohana died, in this war, and caused a large scale depopulation of the clan. While not completely extinct, their numbers took a deep toll. So realizing that the Rain couldn't protect the clan as promised, most of the surviving members of the clan moved to other nations, looking for security and safety with new villages. In the most recent years, the Kurohana clan was thought to actually be completely extinct, but they have suddenly shown to be making a strong comeback in Konoha, the village accepted a few of the Kurohana during Naruto's time and now it seems they're making a full recovery, as the clan has their own grounds, close to the Hyuuga clan, as that clan holds the most respect in the Kurohana clan, multiple business ties formed with them, so it's not uncommon to find a Hyuuga and Kurohana on the same squad. Ablities The Kurohana since their very first days, have been gifted with the ability to master Medical Ninjutsu of any sort. While some have their specific preferences, most tend to use a large range of medical ninjutsu of multiple varieties. This ability is not classified as a kekkei genkai, but still many shinobi simply consider it to be. The Kurohana Clan's true kekkei Genkai is an ability called the Naibu Hoden. (Literally meaning Internal Discharge) this ability ties in with the clan's natural affinity towards Lightning Release, similar to how the Uchiha clan is naturally adept towards Fire Release techniques. The Naibu Hoden's ability, is that the Kurohana release a sudden surge of every ounce of chakra, and it is immediately replaced with all new chakra. Like shedding skin. But the original chakra, isn't expelled like how most jutsu's are. The original chakra is absorbed back into the system, causing a sort of overdrive. Their bodies can move at speeds comparable to swift release techniques, and their reflexes, as well as of course, chakra levels are doubled immensely, giving a sort of power boost. But it only lasts for at the maximum, twenty minutes. The normal consequences, would be extreme fatigue, almost instantaneous chakra depletion, sometimes unconsiousness, and the rare case dehydration. But if constantly used, or forced use past the Kurohana member's normal restrictions, they could end up shredding their chakra systems as well as sometimes nerve damage. This will cause one of two things. Never able to use any skill that requires the use of chakra again, or death. it takes intensive, specific healing to repair this damage, and unfortunately it's rare to find medics outside of the clan who know how to repair this sort of damage. Lightning Release comes naturally to the Kurohana, and many find use of it in their medical ninjutsu, as well as using normal Lightning Release Jutsus. This nature transformation ties in with the clan's kekkei genkai. Category:Clans